


Angel AU

by xenelle055



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Multi, Turtlecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 18:07:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3391157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenelle055/pseuds/xenelle055
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Contains T-cest (Mikey/Leo & Raph/Donnie)!!!</p><p>Castiel: His name is Raphael.<br/>Dean: You were wasted by a teenage mutant ninja angel?</p><p>Based on KameChuu's My Little Angel art: http://kamechuu.deviantart.com/art/My-Little-Angel-360539775</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Contains T-cest (Mikey/Leo & Raph/Donnie)!!!
> 
> Castiel: His name is Raphael.  
> Dean: You were wasted by a teenage mutant ninja angel?
> 
> Based on KameChuu's My Little Angel art: http://kamechuu.deviantart.com/art/My-Little-Angel-360539775

He sighed happily and dreamily at the young samurai walking. He’s been observing him for the past few months but to Raphael’s opinion, “stalking” is the perfect word. But he thinks it’s not stalking, well if that applies to the fact you are on the cloud and able to track and see him 24/7, then it is under stalking.

He fights valiantly yet he had a kind heart. He is quite charming too. He sighed again.  
“Again with this nonsense fantasies, Mikey,” the red winged angel named Raphael said. Yes, he is one of the most loyal, yet powerful angels.  
“That’s not nonsense! He’s cute and brave and charming…”  
“You always help him whenever he had this heroism wars thing. He is the devil who eats hearts and onions,” Raph said smugly.  
“NO, HE’S NOT!” Mikey shouted that made Raph’s ears bleed.  
“I’m going down there to meet him,”  
“Oh, h… Heaven no! Mikey, it’s best for you to stay here. If you die on Earth, you will lose your guardianship to Leo and forbidden to go back there again.” He just realized that Mikey already flew down.  
“Mikey!” he saw the younger brother’s wings disappeared and landed on the man’s arms.

The young samurai is absolutely surprised but he, too, fall in love to the orange clad turtle. They spend the day buying an orange kimono for Mikey, ate at a restaurant, walk beside the riverside and visited a festival. Until days became weeks then became months.  
It was a splendid experience for Mikey. He never knew he had a knack in cooking. Since angels didn’t eat in heaven, speaking of angel, even after months of being together, he didn’t tell the truth to Leo that he is his guardian turtle angel. Leo might think he is crazy or got delirious.

All goes well until Leonardo is being summoned in this war once more. Mikey, scared that he might not return back, wanted to go with him. But the warrior refused.  
That night, Mikey followed Leo. He had a bad feeling it will not end well and he is right. His group is completely outnumbered. The clashing started and he can’t just stay there. He is Leo’s guardian angel, dying or not, he will give his all for him.

He grabbed this chained thing from a fallen enemy and whirls it around to remove the enemies surrounding Leo.  
“Mikey?! I told you not to come here! Run!” Leo said as he parried the enemy’s attack and strikes back.  
Leo is getting exhausted and getting more wounds as the battle continued. Mikey ran to Leo and clasped his hands to his back. Leo felt calm, soothing feeling inside him. It’s the same feeling whenever he fights. Now, he felt refreshed.

The two continued to fight but the next enemies are getting stronger. As Mikey goes through an area, wiping the soldiers using the kusarigama. He panted; he healed Leo way too much already. But he glanced at Leo, he is too wounded already. He is fighting the general, a horde of soldiers are running towards him. He can’t run or fly to save him on time. He can’t lose the only person he loved the most. He must hold to his duty, to protect him. As long he is safe, that’s all that mattered.

By a high pitch shriek, a bright, white light blinded everyone’s eyes and the earth shook hard.

As Leo regained consciousness, he saw all of the enemies are down, only his troops are alive. As they celebrated, he wandered around to search for his beloved. All he saw is the orange kimono; he knelt down, his whole heart filled with grief and sorrow as he hugged the garment tight. He lost him.

Raphael sighed in relief that he is able to save Mikey in time. He used up too much power and caused him to be at his limit. He might die there because of exhaustion. This idiot had to use that to save him. He doesn’t know who he will get angrier, to Mikey or that blue samurai. He never seen Mikey this… damaged. He growled in anger as he flies down to Earth.

The bandaged Leonardo held Mikey’s kimono tight and continued to cry. He was an angel fallen from the sky for him. Of course he meant it figuratively. Little did he know…  
He heard a ‘thud’ and a bright light glowed behind the pillar. It made Leo suspicious and unsheathed his katanas quickly.

“Whoever you are, you are in the wrong time to mess with me,” he threatened.  
“You’re the one who had the guts to threaten someone,” the unknown person showed up. He stumbled down in what he saw. He never saw such a creature, a turtle like him but with wings! The angel dude looked extremely pissed.  
“Yet you’re the reason why my little brother is hurt,”  
“… What?”  
“This is him, right?” he showed the picture. His eyes widened as it is Mikey but he had wings, orange wings!  
“I don’t understand-“  
“He is your guardian. That idiot loves you so much he went here for you. Yet he almost died! Because of you!”  
Raph knew he said too much because of his anger but he never seen the valiant samurai, crying his eyes out.  
“I want to see him… I want to be by his side… Forever.” He saw Leo fully embraced Mikey’s kimono.  
Raphael just grunted. Things you do for little Mikey.

All he saw is white when he opened his eyes. He wandered around, realizing he is back to heaven. Wow, he had a lot of bandages. Did he just… Died? He sighed deeply; he can’t go back to Earth anymore and… He lost him.  
Tears fell down as he realized what he had done. He didn’t regret what he did. But he will never stalk or see him again. But he had to see him one last time for a goodbye. He’s sure Raph doesn’t mind.  
He walked slowly and hid in the cloud pillars so no one can see him escaping. By the time he reached the gate to Earth, big arms wrapped to his waist. Mikey squeaked in surprise because he got caught. He turned around and blue wings wrapped around him and got embraced by… Leo?

“Leo… WHAT? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?”  
“Didn’t you get the memo? I’m your guardian turtle angel,”

Raph sighed happily then grunted after as he stared at a mortal turtle wearing a purple hakama, reading a book and sitting under the tree.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains T-cest (Mikey/Leo & Raph/Donnie)!!!
> 
> Castiel: His name is Raphael.  
> Dean: You were wasted by a teenage mutant ninja angel?
> 
> Based on KameChuu's My Little Angel art: http://kamechuu.deviantart.com/art/My-Little-Angel-360539775

Raph sighed in delight as he saw the mortal turtle reading a book as he strolled by the sidewalk. He is enjoying the view until he got disturbed by the certain orange angel playing with the blue one.  
“You guys! Be quiet!” he hissed then a thought occurred to him. “Oh, yeah, need to talk to you two,”  
Both sat up in front of him. “Don’t go to Earth for a while,”  
“But why?” Mikey whined.  
“The mortals are on eye of some winged monsters ever since this specific blue samurai got ‘captured’ and ‘disappeared’,”  
Leo frown a little as Raph smirked.  
“So promise me you two will not go on Earth for a while. It’s dangerous,”

Raph is lying on his cloud hammock as he moved his finger to aid his mortal, or known as Donatello, Donnie for short, in his divination. Until several samurais cornered the purple priest. He tried to fend them off using a staff but no avail.  
His guardian started to panic until he growled and flied down. Donnie is now cornered by them until someone smacked their heads. A man wearing a red hakama and a straw hat was behind them. Raph hit them as they turned around. They fought back but they always got caught by his brute strength until they decided to retreat.

Like the blue samurai and the orange angel, the purple priest and the red angel fallen in love to each other as well. Like other couples, they spend the time together, much to Raph’s boredom because of his partner liking quiet places and festivals, such as hanami and tsukimi, known as flower and moon viewing respectively, but he doesn’t mind.  
One day, Donnie gave a protective charm to him, a wood block with their names on it, tied to purple and red ribbons. He said he already blessed it. Well, little did he know how “blessed” Raph really is.

It runs smoothly until rumors scattered around that Donnie’s “boyfriend” is a winged monster. Donnie rejected the accusations. Until the whole town carried their torches and weapons to kill the “creature”.  
They ran as fast as they could but the people didn’t stop. Raphael got enough. He pulled out his weapons, a pair of sai.  
“Donnie… Run,”  
“No!” he said.  
“I said run. I’ll catch you up,”

Despite not wanting to leave him Donnie ran as the townspeople and Raph started the war.  
The priest ran and ran, he felt he betrayed him. If he indeed loves him, he should be there beside him. He saved his life and saving it again. He stopped and his hands curled into fists, he’s not going to leave him. He ran back.

Raph panted as he spun his sai. This is a little challenging as he thought but he liked that. The men attacked him simultaneously and able to block and strike back yet he almost didn’t feel a man thrusting a sword behind him. He waited for pain but he didn’t feel anything.  
He turned around; his eyes got widened and shocked enveloped him as the man removed the blade. Donnie shielded him. He punched the attacker and caught Donnie before he falls; extreme worry etched in his face as he saw Donnie lost too much blood already.  
“You idiot! I told you to run!” he shouted.  
The wounded priest smiled, “I loved you for so long. I’m happy… That you given me a chance to be loved,” his tears fall down as he cupped Raph’s face and eventually his heart stopped.  
Raph caught his falling hand and pressed against his cheek. The powerful red angel cried in sorrow. Massive entities of rage dwelled inside him. He gently put his beloved down and his red wings appeared and shine brightly. His eyes are in pure anger and pierced terror to the townsfolk.  
He is able to defeat them but he is too weak as they are too many. He wobbled beside Donatello and shakily got the charm that was split in half because of the battle. He grunted as he broke the only gift Donnie gave him. He put the one with his name on Donnie’s hand.  
“I know you know about my true form… Yet, you still accepted and loved me…” he smiled bitterly.  
He placed his hand to Donnie’s chest and both glowed. Then, Raphael disappeared.

Raphael woke up and realized he’s back in heaven. He barely moved, due to tons of bandages wrapped around his body. So much having a name that means “God Heals”.  
“Sorry that I didn’t save you on time,”  
He looked up to the source of the voice; it is Leo, leaning on the wall. So that means, he died on Earth.  
He sighed deeply but didn’t regret the decision to revive Donatello. Yet, there is this other side that his heart will not take it.  
Leo just left without a word and got approached by Mikey. When he is alone, he pulled out the other half of the charm and held it against his chest.

Meanwhile, the purple priest rested on the same place Raph and he first met. He rested after a long day searching for him, both physically and spiritually. He started to become desperate. He looked at the charm with his name, he started to cry again. He knew Raph did something to make him alive.  
“Hey,”  
He looked up and saw a young turtle like him but had orange wings instead.

Raphael is able to move after hours of resting, as a high ranked angel and being a patron to healers, he recovered faster. He got a lot grumpy and impatient, as he is looking for his brother. He had a feeling he sneaked out to Earth despite his warning. He stopped when he heard of flapping and that familiar giggle.  
“Where have you been-“ he cut his speech off when he saw someone beside Mikey. That familiar smile and his color choice patterned to his wings. Purple wings.  
“Hello, Raph,” he smiled warmly as he gave the other half of the charm back to him.  
Donnie squeaked by Raph’s embrace. The couple felt pure happiness after what happened. It doesn’t matter to Raph if he got forbidden to go to Earth, he got what he needed.

“Who knew your new guardian here was an exiled angel before?”  
“WHAT?!”  
“It’s nothing, Raph… Please let’s just-“  
“You were an angel before?!”  
“Uhm… Yes, I am but-“  
“Well, Mikey and I discovered that he became a mortal for his punishment,”  
“You didn’t tell me about this!”  
“I’m sorry, it’s just-“  
“Well, Raphie, the reason is you, that’s why-“  
“Mikey, no!”  
“What about me? Donnie, what are they saying-“  
“Remember our rule that low ranked angels must not fall in love to higher ones? Or else they will be-“  
“Exiled as a mortal,”  
“Guys, why are you doing this? It’s embarrassing-“  
“But since Raph loves Donnie, he can go back here,”  
“Uhm…”  
“You have a lot of explaining to do.”


	3. Chapter 3

Raph and Donnie are happy being in each other’s company, unlike the other two.  
“Leo, you’re mean!” Mikey shouted.  
“What? Throwing that cake? It’s kind of fun, actually,” he said.  
This scene these weeks are becoming frequent. The orange and blue angels are having arguments again and this is the worst. Apparently, Leo is starting to change weirdly.  
“Whose cake is that for anyway?” he asked smugly.  
“… For you,” Mikey sniffled.  
“Well, don’t regret what I did,”  
Leo is getting on Raph’s nerves.  
“Leo, that’s really mean, Mikey worked hard on that,” Donnie said.  
“Nothing is meaner than a purple exiled angel seducing a higher rank so he can go back to heaven,”  
“HEY!” Raph shouted. The red angel saw Donnie got quiet yet he definitely got hurt by what he said.  
“Leo, don’t say that to Donnie-“  
All in a second, Leo’s hand went to Mikey’s neck. It made Raph reached his boiling point.  
“Leo, that’s enough!” Raphael shouted and his eyes slit as he saw the marks on his face appeared. The blue angel laughed.  
“I saved your butt, Raphael,” he snickered. “I should be the one higher than you,”  
Mikey is so shocked by what he heard and got released from Leo’s grasp.  
“It showed up,” Raphael said as he grabbed Mikey away from Leo.  
“What showed up?” Mikey asked.  
“Remember what I told you Leo is a demon eating hearts and onions?” he said as Leo smirked.  
“What about it?”  
“… I’m not joking about that,” he said as Leo’s wings disappeared and blue marks completely appeared beside his eyes. His tail changed shape. Like the shape of the…  
“Demon,” Mikey muttered.  
“The heaven’s adversary,” Donnie whispered.  
“Finally, I defeated the angelic, mortal Leo!” Leo stretched his arms up. “Don’t worry, little Mikey, I still fancy you,” he purred.  
“Don’t believe in anything he says,” Raphael said as he pulled out his sai. “You do not belong here,”  
“I know,” he smirked. “Well, thanks for letting me play your heart, Michelangelo,” he sneered as he went down to his original home. Hell.  
And Mikey’s heart completely shattered as he locked himself in his room.

Days passed, the silence remained, no more giggling and carefree Mikey. Raph and Donnie are starting to get worried.  
“Why did you let him become an angel?” Donnie asked.  
“I just wanted to make Mikey the happiest brother. I think I made the worst decision,”  
Donnie shook his head. “No, regardless of your decision, it will always end to this… You know how stubborn your brother is,”  
Raph looked at Donnie and noticed he was a little disturbed.  
“Donnie, I know you knew something. Spit it out,” Raphael said. He sighed.  
“Leo might still love Mikey,”  
“What?! After what he said, he still loves him?!”  
“I was in the holy library… The hidden archives,”  
“Wait… Low ranked angels are not allowed there!” a thought struck to Raph, “You got my feather again, didn’t you?!” he grabbed Donnie’s shoulders and shook him.  
“But you never use your privilege to go to that part of the library,” he whined. “Anyway, it’s about Leo’s past,” he said as Raph removed his hands from Donnie’s shoulders and pulled out a really old scroll.  
“It said that Leo was one of the high ranked demons, like a general or some sort. Until he fell in love, a love at first sight, the demons saw the biggest weakness in him, love. They planned a rebellion and casted Leo out; he became a mortal, without any memories.” He explained.  
“I really don’t know the other details. But he is a fallen angel. We never knew if those angelic qualities still remained inside him,”  
“Hate to break it to you brainiac but he’s a demon, a sinner, a former angel who sent to the deepest place called Hell with the most gruesome and cruel things existing there,”  
“Raph, we are given love. It is the choice that mattered,” Donnie spoke. “I chose to love you, despite the consequence is being exiled. I chose to love you again. I chose to take the blade. I chose to die for you,” He sniffled a little. Raph closed his eyes as he embraced the purple angel and soothed him. “Maybe Leo chose to break Mikey’s heart because they don’t belong. But that doesn’t mean he rejected his love to him,”  
“We will get into that idiot’s head that he needed to move on. Leo is the enemy of our kind,” Raph said. “He still hurt my brother,”  
“I’m just explaining the other side. Now, another side seemed he aborted his plan.”  
“Of what?”  
“If a demon got an angel’s halo, he will become more powerful, if he is a fallen angel, he will fully regain his angelic powers. Imagine the power he had,”  
“He’s planning to get Mikey’s halo in the first place!”  
“Yeah, it’s supposed to be. But he didn’t continued it,”

Mikey descended from the darkest place of all, Hell. As he walked to the deserted landscape, demons are staring at him menacingly. All these sins and malice are dragging him down. He started to pant as he continued to walk. He saw the familiar figure, wearing a dark blue cape. He tried to run but he only stumbled down and tried hard to crawl as he is close in touching his cape, he fainted.

“Raph! Mikey is not in his bed!” Donnie shouted as he flied down.  
“Oh, no…” he muttered.

Mikey woke up and saw he is in the demon’s arms. His face is neutral but his eyes showed different.  
“Oh, you woke up,” he said. “We need to bring you up there, the red grumpy one is definitely looking for you,” he is supposed to stand up but Mikey held his cape. “Mikey, you had to go back there. The… atmosphere here is too much for you, powerful angels are the only ones that can withstand here,” He attempted to stand up again but the angel urged Leo to stop.  
“What?!” the demon said irritably.  
“Close your eyes,”  
“… What?”  
“Please, close your eyes,”  
“Mikey, you are a prankster. I will not fall on that-“  
“Please,” he panted.  
Defeated with a sigh, “Fine,” and he followed his request.  
Mikey whispered to his ear, “I will always love you, even if you’re a mortal, an angel… or a demon. Whatever you are, I will always fall in love to you. Promise me that you’ll be happy,”  
Leo felt a shocking surge on his body that made his eyes opened. He saw Mikey, his eyes are now closed, smiling at him, yet there are traces of his tears. The demon felt an immense power inside of him. Leo looked above.  
Mikey gave his halo to him.  
“No!” he shouted. He shook Mikey up but no avail. The orange winged angel is dead.

The orange clad turtle went back to his room after getting some milk. He heard Raph and Donnie conversing about Leonardo and eavesdropped earlier.  
Mikey sniffled as he shifted to his bed. Did Leo really mean what he said? He felt his words didn’t reflect to his heart. Yet, those words really hurt like knives stabbed to him. But he thought Donatello had a point.  
He peeked at his window to calm his mind. He missed Leo, he wanted to check him. Well, he can use his sight powers. He closed his eyes; he saw the demon, covered with black suit and dark blue cape, seemed to be in a daze. He noticed why the demon is looking… Lonely?  
He can see it in his eyes, as they served as windows to the person’s soul. He is unhappy there.  
He opened his eyes. If he could remember, he was an angel before, so if he can be an angel again, he will be happy. He sneaked out and flied down.

Raphael felt a sinister entity entered the room. He knew it was Leo. But he didn’t expect the halo on his head and his black wings. And his little brother dead on his arms.  
In full rage, he instinctively pulled out his sai but Leo used his powers to subdued but not to hurt him. Raph’s eyes pierced to him as the demon walk and put Mikey to his bed.  
He now had the power to obliterate mankind, even Heaven. He got what he wanted. He gained what he waited for thousands of years but he felt incredible loss. In the end, he felt he is the loser.  
Donnie helped Raph and stopped him. He knew Leo didn’t go there to fight.  
Leo knelt down and held Mikey’s hand. “Why you gave your life to me?! Twice!” Leo said. “I used you, I betrayed you, I lied to you… I broke your heart yet… You still sacrificed for me,” he spoke. “You are so near to grab… Yet so far,” he cupped Mikey’s cheek and rubbed it softly.  
“You are the reason why I was casted out and became a mortal. I really don’t know if that really is a blessing in disguise… But I’m unable to control my demon inside me… And lead to this,”  
He embraced the lifeless Mikey.

“I can’t keep up with my promise if the only reason for me to be happy is gone.”

The demon cried as he held him tight. They never saw a demon cried and mourned. Donatello is right, his angelic qualities remained and his heart got touched by love.  
His tears glowed when it fell on Mikey.  
The orange winged angel moaned. The three are stunned by what they saw. The demon smiled genuinely, for the first time in his true form, as Raph and Donnie ran towards the little angel. Leo returned his halo back to his beloved’s head. His wings disappeared and the marks returned.  
The two angels are hugging the confused and revived Mikey. He saw the demon walking away. He tried to run only then he stumbled on the floor once more as he is still recovering.

“Stop!” He screamed. The demon stopped walking.  
“Mikey,” Leo muttered. “We can’t be together. This is my true form. This is my punishment. I had to stay away from Heaven. Same to you in Hell.”  
“No! I’ll repeat the same thing over and over! You are not happy there! You promised me!”  
“Mikey, even if I’m down there I will still watch you. Seeing you fly around, smiling brightly, like my first encounter of you as a demon… and as a mortal. It’s enough for me to be happy,”  
Mikey ran towards the demon and hugged behind him, crying.  
The red angel grunted in frustration. Things you do for little Mikey. Again. “Fine. I have an idea.”

Leo carried the recovering Mikey into their new home. Apparently, Raphael suggested building a place just for the two of them a little far between Heaven and Hell. It’s a big orange cloud with a traditional type of house. It had sakura trees and a small lake.  
They went inside and put Mikey on their soft bed. He went to the kitchen and returned with a big orange cake, as an apology for ruining Mikey’s cake for him. Mikey squeaked in happiness.  
He tendered to the little angel and his naughty mind wandered. Like a certain orange winged angel being cuffed up while he is pulling a leash on him. Or do it against the wall outside of their house.  
He licked his lips in response as Mikey is innocently licking the icing.


	4. Chapter 4

“Leo,” Mikey chirped as he is lying on the demon’s lap. The demon looked down.  
“Who are you before you became a demon?”  
“Hmm…” The demon turtle pondered. “My past life… I was a samurai.”  
“Whoa…” Mikey shot up and looked at him with admiration. “That was awesome!”  
“Can you tell me what your life as a samurai is?”

“It was a lonely life. Only I see is wars, battles, and blood everywhere. I only did it for one person. The reason why I had to go back alive.”  
“So you loved someone before?” Mikey said as he looked away. What was he thinking?! They are already in the afterlife. He shouldn’t feel jealous about it!  
“Yes… He is the only memory that I had during that lifetime that even as a demon, I really can’t leave it.”  
“What does he looked like?” Mikey asked.  
“He is a young one full of energy. He is beautiful; it was a love at first sight to me. He is cheerful and passionate to his craft, as he is a performer. We went to festivals and had picnics in the riverside. I felt happiness being with him. But it was short lived, as I had to leave for the war. Then…” the blue demon looked away with the saddest expression on his face. Mikey the angel is starting to get worried that he might point a trauma there. “Leo, you don’t need to tell everything-“  
“It pained me to be separated from him. But I felt worst when he covered me from an ambush attack.”

Silence fallen in their orange cloud.  
“I didn’t know he followed me. He wanted to live with me, despite the good life he had in the town. He died in my arms. I… protected warlords, politicians… But I can’t even protect the one I loved. By then, only rage went inside of me, as I killed them all. Maybe that is the reason why I became a demon, my soul was tarnished by so much blood that even when I was an angel, the destructive me is still there. I died because of the constant wars I kept on creating; it’s a total chaos… Until my body can’t take it anymore. They took my only peace away. My only love.”

Leo stopped when he saw the angel in tears.  
“Mikey… I didn’t mean to make you sad. It’s the past already. I smell jealousy from you earlier but it’s already over. Wherever he is, he must be in a good place. I never thought I could love again… But I did.” He wiped his angel’s tears away. Mikey never knew how miserable Leo was in his mortal life.  
“Don’t worry, actually, you reminded me of him so much.” He said.   
“Do you remember his name?”  
“Well, I don’t remember but I often call him Suikazura, which means “Honeysuckle”. It’s his stage name.”  
Mikey’s eyes widened beside the short sniffles, he only smiled. “I’m sure he is in a better place. I can imagine him being happy there. Maybe he will meet you someday.”  
Leo smiled warmly, “Yeah. But I’d still choose you.” He placed Mikey on his lap, facing him. “Okay, who are you in the past life?”  
Mikey laid his head on Leo’s shoulder and his slim arms wrapped around Leo.

“Well, I had a long, long story but I’ll cut it short.” He smiled. “I was Suikazura.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wee! This was inspired from this FB chain love message I read before of a guy finding a picture of a girl and fell in love to her and in the end, it was his wife's picture.
> 
> For me, now you know why Mikey is an angel and Leo is "primarily" a demon. You probably know what other fanfic I bridged up to this one.


End file.
